If the sales tax in your city is $9.6\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$117$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${9.6\%} \times {\$117} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $9.6\%$ is equivalent to $9.6 \div 100$ $9.6 \div 100 = 0.096$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.096$ $\times$ $$117$ = $$11.23$ You would pay $$11.23$ in sales tax.